Crimson Desires
by Darth Mudkip
Summary: Young Ryou, loved and adored by his village makes an annual trip to see his uncle Touzoku. Things turn for the worst when a vicious beast lurks for Ryou deep within the woods, waiting to pounce. Noncon, Yaoi, lemon.


Once upon a time there was a sweet, innocent boy by the name of Ryou. Everyone loved him for his big heart and kind smile but the one who acted on their love the most was the boy's uncle, Touzoku. Ryou's uncle loved to dote upon him, seeing as he was the only real family he had left. One day he passed to his wonderful nephew a red velvet hooded riding cloak; this cloak had belong to Touzoku for many long years before he felt it was the right time to pass it to his nephew. It had been a gift for Ryou's tenth birthday and the boy was ecstatic to receive such a gift, for he used to play with, in, and on it for as far back as he could remember. Though the cloak was far too long for Ryou's small body, and the bottom of it dragged on the ground below his feet, he was determined to grow into it. He folded it to where it wouldn't drag and marched forth to grow into this beautiful gift! The cloak contrasted so well with Ryou's pale fair skin and long locks of white hair that it made his skin shine from beneath it. From the day that he received this gift he was always seen all around the village sporting the cloak. He was in it so often that everyone started to call him Ryder. Ryou loved his nickname and would giggle silently to himself every time someone called him it because it reminded him of the love he has for his uncle who he hardly ever saw because he lived deep within the Banewood Forest.

When Ryder grew into a young adult the cloak fit his body perfectly. It accentuated the solid, yet still forming planes on his body; instead of dragging on the ground to be mucked up, like it had when he was still a boy, it reached its proper length of mid-calf. Ryou was proud to be able to fit into his uncle's cloak. It had been over a year since he last visited his uncle, and he had made sure to make plans, this year, to visit him on day of their birth, though many years apart, September 2nd. Ryou spent the entire days before the date making sweets and meats for him and his uncle, his uncle loving his meat on the rawer side of the equation. It was a special birthday this year, for it was the day that Ryou was finally old enough, just barely, to be considered an adult. Ryou woke with the sun that day and headed into the village to pick up a few odds and ends before making the long trip to his uncle's cottage.

~o(0)o~

"Welcome to Turtle Run General Store." the oddly tri-colored haired owner of the store called out when the bell to the shop's door chimed.

"Hello Yami, I came here to pick up the wine and cheese I ordered last week." replied Ryou in his soft spoken voice.

"Ahh, Ryder, finally old enough to buy this yourself, eh?" Yami teased as he grabbed the wine and cheese, already wrapped up, from behind the counter.

"Yep, I'm going to take this and the cake I made yesterday to uncle Touzoku to celebrate our birthday!" Ryou chirped, clearly enjoying the thought of spending time with his uncle.

"You're going out into the woods by yourself?"

"Uh-huh, I've gone through those woods so often I know the routes there better than the back of my own hand!"

"But by yourself, at this time of year! You're not going to have Otogi take you this time?"

"Nope, I want to spend time with my uncle alone this birthday."

"Ryder, I really must insist that you reconsider going alone. There have been reports of a vicious _beast_ lurking about the woods. They've found _twice_ the normal amount of animal corpses for this time of year. "

"R-really?"

"There seems to be more… _carnivorous_ beasts out this year."

"Oh dear! Do they have any idea what it is?"

"Otogi and the hunters have been trying to hunt it down but the tracks keep circling around. This is no ordinary beast…to say the _least_." He mumbled the last part, only audible to his ears.

"So this creature is only hunting animals? If it really was as clever as it seems it would have killed what was hunting it, right?"

"I don't know how the beasts of the forest act, Ryder, but I do know that it's not safe for anyone to be out alone in the forest, _especially_ you." Yami paused in thought before continuing, "I don't want you to disappear like Yuugi did. You should hurry along and see if Otogi isn't too busy at the moment to take you to Touzoku's."

"I wouldn't want to bother him though and I real-"

"It's his job as the village's ranger to help with all forest related problems, and that includes escorts through the forest."

"But I... no." He said firmly, "I'll be fine, Yami. I have to go alone, if I don't how can I ever prove that I am an adult? I will not let some silly little beast stop me from going to my uncle's house."

"Alright," Yami sighed knowing that no matter what he said he could not change his mind; Ryou could just be so stubborn when it came to seeing his uncle, "just_please_ be careful. The worst things in the forest are the ones you never see, but they see you."

"I will be, Yami. I'll try to be extra careful just for you. I won't even take the shortcuts through the underbrush." Ryou replied while grabbing the bag of his purchased items from Yami and waving a short good-bye.

~o(0)o~

Ryou headed through the forest toward his uncle's cottage. He made good on his promise with Yami and stayed on the trail, though it would have cut his time in half had he gone through the brush and over a natural tree bridge that crossed the river. Ryou was once again glad that he had his cloak, the autumn wind blowing and the strangely quite forest caused Ryou to shiver. He held it over himself as much as he could with his free hand, the other containing the basket full of food.

It was midday when Ryou reached his uncles cottage, hidden beneath vines are ivy, the off hued brown and brick still seen, barely, through the overrun vegetation. It was surrounded by trees and brush but had an area for wood chopping and sunbathing. Ryou took in a deep breath of fresh air, glad that he had reached his uncle's without getting lost, and walked towards the door with a smile placed on his face.

Ryou knocked on the door of his uncle's cottage and waited for the dark skinned man to answer. Minutes passed and Touzoku did not come to the door, he knocked again before checking to see if the door was unlocked. When he noticed that it was indeed unlocked he began to worry, Touzoku had always made sure that his door was locked whether he was home or not. He went through the door, shut and locked it behind him, like he had been told so many times to do. He looked around the entrance room thinking maybe it would give him a clue about what was truly going on, and noticed nothing amiss.

"Uncle? Are you home?" Ryou called as he made his way through the cottage. He checked the kitchen and dining area, Touzoku's favorite spot, and then headed towards his uncle's bedroom to see if he was still asleep, Touzoku being someone who slept long after the crows called. He knocked on his uncle's bedroom door and waited for an answer; Ryou didn't want to walk in on his uncle indecent or unannounced.

"Come in," came a muffled male voice from behind the door.

"Are you alright, Uncle?" Ryou asked as he opened the door to the bedroom with his free hand.

"Oh, I'm sure he's just fine, Ryou" said the tanned stranger leaning against the bedpost on Touzoku's bed in an enticing manner, arms crossed over his bare chest, his muscles flexing with the strain of use.

"W-who, w-what are you, and where is my uncle?" Ryou question the man who's seemingly pupil-less eyes were staring intently at him.

"I am Marik, and you shouldn't concern yourself with your uncle; you should be more concerned for yourself, my little Ryou. As for what I am I'm sure you can piece it together for yourself as your intelligence is a cut above most of those fools in your village." He rebutted standing himself up a bit from the bedpost as he brushed a bang out of his eye.

"How do you know my name, wait… is that a tail!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Why, yes it is, and it's happy to see you… and so am _I_," Marik announced while removing himself from the larger bedpost; standing tall and exposing all that he had to an oblivious Ryou.

"Oh my! What great ears you have!" Ryder cried out when he saw golden-bronze pointed ears on the top of the man's head.

"The better to hear you _scream_ with," He replied in a husky tone that Ryou was not familiar with.

"What big eyes you have!"

"The better to see you _squirm_ with."

"A-And w-what great hands you have!" Ryou stuttered, looking at the clawed appendages, as the innuendo finally sunk in.

"The better to _touch_you with," the beast purred inching closer to Ryou, unnoticed, with his mouth slightly ajar and tongue hanging low.

"But, w-what a great tongue you have!"

"Hehehe, the better to _lick_ you with my _deer."_

"Oh dear lord, you're a werewolf!" Ryou's eyes opened wide at the realization as he slowly moved to leave the room.

"DING-DING-DING, you are correct! Your prize, is one that will bring you much _pleasure._" the man-wolf purred while crouching in a predatorily position.

"Oh fudge!" Ryou cried as he dropped the basket from his hand and bolted from the room.

Marik laughed at Ryou's futile attempt to run. Ryou was his prey; he was the predator, and he would not give up his catch. Marik ran through the door after him, and why not, he enjoyed a good hunt. He caught a glimpse of Ryou's cloak as he passed through the doorway leading to the entrance.

"Ohhh Ryou, come out, come out where ever you are. I promise I won't bite…_hard._" He taunted, knowing exactly where Ryou was and where he was headed towards. He charged ahead of Ryou and stood in front of the door to the outside. "Where do you think you're going Ryou, I just want to _play_with you."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed as he turned around towards the kitchen to find a place to hide.

"There's no point in hiding Ryou, I can smell your fear. I know exactly where you are and where you will try to hide. There's no point, if you give in now it will only save you time and energy." He stated while sauntering into the kitchen. He knew Ryou wouldn't give in _just_ yet, and he didn't have to worry about Ryou running away through the back door. He already took the time to block it from the outside with a log, hindering the door's ability to open. "Come to me now, my Ryder, and put that silly thing away, we both know you have no will to use it." He gestured to the tiny knife that Ryou had gotten out of the drawer.

"Please, just tell me where my uncle is and let me go," Ryou pleaded with Marik as he placed the knife on the counter, knowing that Marik's words were true and that he wouldn't use it, even if it could save his own life, he didn't like blood.

Marik smiled at Ryou's display of submissiveness. He stepped closer to Ryou on the left side of the table, and Ryou took a step in the opposite direction. They circled around the table a few times, neither gaining an advantage on the other. On the third time around Ryou quickly slid under the table towards the front door while Marik was climbing over it. Ryou quickly made it to the door and unlocked the latch to the top when he was suddenly forced against the wall by his predator.

"LET GO OF ME!" Ryou yelled bucking in place trying to achieve freedom; Marik's arousal becoming apparent to him when his back rubbed against it and the werewolf's breath hitched slightly. "Oh God, please don't do this. Let me go" he sobbed into the door; realizing the werewolf had allowed him a small taste at freedom, just so he could hunt him down take it away and play a twisted game of chase.

"Now, why would I do that, my little Ryou? I gave you a chance to gain freedom," Ryou scoffed at this "but you failed to do so." He cooed into Ryou's ear while holding him down with his chest and removing his belt. He sniffed Ryou's hair and sighed at its unique and alluring scent. "Now turn around so I can see that pretty face of yours." Marik move slightly off of him, so he would have room to do as the werewolf commanded.

"Get the hell off me you fluffy freak!" Ryou shouted, using the room Marik gave him to turn around to his advantage. He tried to elbow his captor in the chest, but was instead caught by a smirking Marik.

"Ooooh, feisty, that's kinda kinky. Tell me what else you don't want me to do to you," Marik purred while tying Ryou's hands together with his belt.

"Please!" Ryou implored to Marik, his emerald green eyes glossy with tears.

"Oh, alright, fine." Marik huffed, secretly admiring Ryou's puppy-dog face.

"Really?"

"Yep, we will do it in the bedroom instead," Marik grinned while lifting Ryou over his shoulder in one smooth motion.

"WHAT?"

"You're right. The floor of an entrance room is no place to consummate our mating."

"Let go of me, you stupid jerk face!" Ryou punched Marik's back as hard as he could with his bound hands. When he still wouldn't release him, Ryou bit the flesh that was in front of him as hard as he could.

"That tickled." Marik laughed, and return Ryou's bite with a smack of his ass that received an 'eep' from Ryou. "Now, as much as I'd really love for you to fight back and _play_ a bit_,_it is far too important that you _submit_ to me Ryou. The sooner you stop fighting the easier this will get for you." He said while tossing Ryou onto the bed and kicked the door closed.

Marik quickly moved on top of Ryou and grabbed his hands to prevent another attempt at running. Taking his bounded hands and putting them over the small post at the end of the bed, Ryou was trapped with little room to move.

"Ahh, the sweet scent of innocence is so… _intoxicating_." Marik growled while ripping Ryou's shirt to shreds with his claws and sniffing the bare pale flesh that was hidden to him just moments before. "Perfect, just absolutely, _perfect_." He marveled at unmarred skin beneath him. Basking in Ryou's scent for a moment longer, he smirked at what was to take place shortly.

"P-please, d-don't do this." The smaller male cried his plea at the larger man above him.

"Shh, it has to be done this way, if you stop fighting me and go along with me instead you will enjoy this a lot more I promise." He said while exploring the smaller male's chest with his hands. Marik moved his head closer to Ryou's face and pressed his lips onto the others. Ryou froze at the action while Marik was trying to gain entrance to his moist cavern. Finding his nipple, Marik rubbed it between his fingers before giving it a sharp tweak. Ryou's suppressed moan escaped his mouth and Marik's tongue entered the new opening. Ryou's eyes widened at the intrusion. Marik quickly explored as much of Ryou's mouth as he could before Ryou started to squirm beneath him and bit down, _hard_, on the intruding tongue. Tweaking the nipple again Ryou gasped and released the tongue.

Removing his hands from Ryou's chest and placing them on each side of the smaller males face, forcing Ryou to look directly at his eyes and at the serious expression on his face. "That wasn't a very wise thing to do, Ryou. I have been very kind in my actions and haven't had the need to physically hurt you, but if you don't start behaving I'll treat you like a common bitch instead." He snapped at him, the aggravation clear in his tone. Turning his head to the side and spiting the blood out from his already healed mouth, he looked back at Ryou. "Do you understand me?" Ryou was silent, fear evident in his eyes, he did not speak. Pressing harder on to his face he asked again "Do you understand me Ryou?"

"Y-yes!" the younger of the two squeaked quickly, not liking the harsh pressure the wolf man was putting on his face.

"Good. Now where were we?" Marik question to himself aloud, his smirk returning to his face. Marik kissed Ryou again and his tongue met no resistance when it demanded entrance. Memorizing every corner of his innocent's mouth, Marik slowly made his way down Ryou's neck. Knocking pieces of Ryou's torn shirt with his tongue he made his way to the younger's nipple. Biting and teasing it, then licking and soothing it with his tongue he worked on the one until it was harden to his satisfaction before he went to give the other the same treatment. Ryou occasionally making moans that he was unable to keep inside, his face flushed with embarrassment. His own body betrayed him to the actions the older, much more mature male was doing to him. Ryou's length hardening against his will and he had tears staining the side of his face, he didn't want this. He wanted to spend the day in joy with his uncle; instead, he was being molested on his uncle's bed.

Marik, satisfied with his work on the innocent's chest, slowly licked his way down the pale spread of flesh laid before him like a sacrifice with his long tongue, stopping at the waistband of the pants. Ryou started to squirm slightly, his panic beginning to rise even higher, as Marik removed the smaller male's pants and underwear antagonizingly slow. Ryou breathed in sharply and jerked at his bindings when his half-formed erection met the cool autumn air. This was too much for him to accept.

Marik was pleased with the perfection of the little innocent lying tied beneath him. He smiled a true smile; Fate couldn't have been kinder to him. Of all the nights he could have gone out to claim more territory, he picked the one night that allowed him to see this light beauty in his full glory.

"I will never be able to get enough of your scent, my little Ryou." He stated, nuzzling Ryou's erection, coaxing it to its full length. "Suck." Marik demanded placing three fingers next to Ryou's mouth. He stared at him in disbelief, but remembering Marik's threat he complied. Ryou's soft tongue caressing the fingers sensually; unknowingly teasing Marik, who was watching with him mouth slightly ajar, thinking of far more fun things the innocent's mouth could be doing. When he felt that his fingers were wet enough he took them, reluctantly, out of Ryou's mouth and brought them down to the virgin entrance.

"This will be uncomfortable." Marik warned, hoping to avoid any more struggling from the smaller. Ryou stiffened as the finger entered him. It didn't hurt, and it was uncomfortable as the werewolf had said. Either way, it still didn't make Ryou happy about the situation. Marik, nipping at Ryou's erection, started to move his finger in, out, and around the inside of the entrance. Marik took Ryou's length into his mouth and sucked hard while adding a second finger into him. Ryou, completely distracted from the pain by the sudden change in the handling of his member, hardly noticed the invasion of the second finger. He was spending all his free coherent thoughts on suppressing every noise he could, and he wasn't too successful. His virgin body was craving these foreign sensations, whether the mind wanted it or not. It wasn't until Marik added a third finger into Ryou, that he started to struggle again.

"Gah, don't, ungh, stop, it hurts!" Ryou grunted in pain to Marik, shifting his body as far away from the intruding fingers as he could get fresh tears at his eyes. He jerked again at the strong leather holding him to this torturous situation.

"Now listen here," his tone becoming that of a deep growl as he grabbed Ryou's hips, preventing him from moving more, "this is going to be done. Stop struggling and stop resisting. If you don't, I'll will stop preparing you and take you right now." Marik barked, meaning every word he said. He didn't want to hurt Ryou too much by taking him before he was prepared, but he would if the smaller wouldn't submit. He would _not_ allow this golden opportunity to escape him.

Ryou froze. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this was going to happen; there was no way out of it. He had tried. No matter how hopeless it had seemed he'd tried. And failed. There was no hope left anymore. He sobbed at this realization and stopped fighting completely. Submitting was far easier than living in pain.

"Fine. You win. Do what you will." Ryou croaked out, somehow managing not to stutter. Marik paused in everything he was doing and looked at his captive, slightly confused.

"Are you submitting to me, Ryou?" He questioned, a smirk slowly forming on his face.

Ryou closed his eyes and turned his head away in shame. "Yes, just… just don't let it hurt, please!" He begged.

"I will make it as painless as possible, my little Ryou." Marik promised while grabbing Ryou's chin gently with his free hand, making him look at him directly in the eyes. Marik removed his belt from Ryou's hands, as he saw the will to fight leave in Ryou's eyes. He continued his preparation until he felt that Ryou was ready. He removed the cloak from Ryou's arms and gently placed it on the chest situated at the foot of the bed, while removing his own pants. His erection already hard and full from the chase and the moans the smaller had released earlier. Ryou gulped at the sheer size the werewolf. He was larger than what Ryou assumed was average. Seeing the fear and panic in Ryou's eyes again Marik quickly picked him up and flipped him over to lay face-down on the bed. Ryou's upper half on the bed, his lower half and legs hanging off it. Spiting into his hand and coating his erection he leaned over Ryou.

"There is no need to hold back your moans, only prying ears and ourselves will hear you." Marik whispered into his ear while looking at him and smirking at the closet they were facing. Before Ryou could even think about what the werewolf said he was engulfed in pain. Marik was too large. He felt like he was being split in two by the substantial mass that was now ripping away his innocence. Fresh tears fell from his face and seeped into the fabric beneath his cheek.

Marik on the other hand was in a state of pure euphoria. Ryou was tight and his body was clenching around Marik's erection trying rid itself of the invading member. He was fighting all of his instincts that were telling him to fuck Ryou raw. Waiting for the whimpering to die down, he slowly removed himself, before pressing back into the warmth. Changing angles each time, trying to find that single spot that would make it enjoyable for them both. He felt that he should reward _his_ Ryou with pleasure; after all he had given in.

"AHHH" the screamed was torn from him as an electric jolt of pleasure coursed through his body. Marik smirked, he found it. Removing himself again he slammed back into Ryou's prostate with precision, receiving another erotic moan in return.

"Oh God, harder, please!" Ryou cried, not understanding why he was encouraging the body above him, but not really caring, he was too evolved with the heat of the moment. Marik grinned in triumph and continued his actions going faster and harder to answer the pleas from the body below him. The magic of his kind doing its job and binding the two, making Ryou cry out in the unknown pleasure of the moment.

Each thrust hitting its mark, electrifying Ryou, he cried out, briefly not caring that it was rape each time. Something that felt _this_ good couldn't be wrong, and for the _brief_ moment he was okay with it. Marik hitting Ryou harder and with more pressure than all his other thrust made Ryou's stomach coil.

"I'm gon... ahh too ghg ahh" Ryou slurred out. Marik sensing what was to come, quickly grabbed Ryou's erection and pumped in time with his thrusts. "AHHHHH!" Ryou screamed out as he climaxed into Marik's hand and slumped forward. Marik not needing much more, as Ryou's body was clenching onto his member thrusted two more times and on the third he leaned forward and bit down onto Ryou's shoulder as he spilled his seed into the no longer virgin Ryou.

Ryou cried out from the bite, the after wave of his orgasm dulling the pain and the magic forming between the two making it pleasure filled. Marik released the flesh from his mouth, licking the blood away; and slowly pulled out of Ryou, who groaned, unbeknownst to him, at the loss of contact, blood and semen coming out as well. Marik grinned, it was done. He completed what he had set out to do. The magic, Ryou still unaware and too exhausted to notice it, completed the bound between them making Ryou his forever. Knowing what was going to happen next Marik turned from Ryou and put his pants back on. He heard shuffling behind him and turned around just in time to see a red-hooded figure run out of the room. He was expecting it, Ryou was human after all, and he had no idea what had just taken place, the bliss of Marik's magic leaving him and the shame that he had enjoyed it, magic or not, replaced it.

"Run as fast and far as you can Ryou it won't matter, either way you are mine, now!" Marik called out to him as he placed his belt around his pants. He didn't have to worry; Ryou could never run far enough away from him before subconsciously heading towards Marik. Turing from where he was he slowly walked over to the closet door that was cracked just enough to see out of but not into.

"Now, that was great! I can't wait to… _play_ with your nephew again," Marik gloated grinning broadly as he opened the door to the bound and gagged Touzoku, while licking Ryou's leftover seed from his hand; enjoying the taste. "I knew I was right in choosing him. Now, now, don't give me that look, Touzoku" He laughed at the pissed expression on Touzoku's face. "It's _entirely_ your fault that he was chosen really. You're the one who gave him that cloak that exposed him to me. I never noticed him all the other times he passed through the forest. He hid himself well behind those common, baggy clothes of his. He was well protected from me until _you_ gave him the cloak. The way the deep crimson contrasted with his angelic looks, how it allowed his scent to build up on him and blow waves of his heavenly smell every time a gust of wind would caress him. It took every ounce of my self control not to ravish him right then and there that night, but like any predator, I knew it was best to wait until the right moment to strike and I'm _so_ glad I did, now I can _enjoy_ him, oh what's the word? Oh yes, properly."

"Guufgh munfgh!" Touzoku exclaimed from beneath the gag as Marik was getting ready to close the closet door completely, clearly not happy with the situation.

"Don't worry; I'm sure someone will find you trapped here. I would just kill and eat you to end your misery, but if I ever want Ryou to scream 'don't stop', without the effect of magic, instead of 'don't' and 'stop' separately, my best gamble is to leave you alive, isn't it? I don't want him mad at me for killing you," Marik stated as he lowered himself closer to Touzoku to make direct eye contact with him, "after all no one likes a bitchy mate and he is _my_ mate now."

"MUGHF EH FKKK MH U STMAH!" Touzoku screamed at Marik.

"By the way you're acting I would assume you humans really know nothing of the mating rituals my kind do you? Honestly Touzoku, if I just wanted to have a quick fuck with your nephew I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to make sure it was a mating instead of plain old sex. I could have seduced him and lay with him with no conflict, but the matings of my kind must be forced the first time and must be witnessed by at least one member of kin for the one in question. It's to show our dominance to our mate and to their family. You fit your role perfectly Touzoku, I'm surprised you didn't ruin anything with all that racket you were making, but then again Ryou was making a lot of noise as well. I always knew he was a screamer. But no matter, I must go_hunt_himdown to show him all the joys of being a mate to one of my kind. Humans are always harder to assimilate into the mated culture. He'll hate me at first and it's going to be a pain to overcome all the anger and anguish he'll cause but it will be well worth it once he feels the true effect and pulls of being a mated one. It's not like he has a choice really. He will always be drawn to me now." Marik said with a feral grin as he lifted himself up and walked towards the door. "Oh and one more thing Touzoku" he said glancing back "… happy birthday." and with that Marik left Touzoku's cottage and began one of the longest hunts of his life; the hunt for Ryou's heart.

Yep, I finally did what I said I was going to do and wrote something. I dedicate this to my very own Mai, for you putting up with my late hours texts for help.

On a side note, this may not be the end. I hinted ways that I may or may not use to write more, depends if anyone will find it worth reading. I hoped you enjoyed it and if you'd like you can leave a comment or review (which you tottaly should do even if it's a smilly face). See you next time

~Darth Mudkip

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Grimm fairytales (it's kinda a spoof ya know :3)

**EDIT: (02/27/12) There is a prequel out to this called Crimson Gift. I also edited this slightly to fit the first one~! But I don't think you'd noticed though.**

EDIT: 08/15/12: This will be edited and rewritten sometime soon with the chance of it being taken down are reposted.

I want to fix how certain characters are portrayed as well as make sure things are set for the sequel (when I get around to writing it.) There was an error and FF made this a second chapter so sorry for any email alerts you may have gotten.


End file.
